Seeing The Scars
by C-shell12203
Summary: If this world were perfect we'd look at each other and only see the scars" What if Cathy wasn't the only Alien in the MBC? What if they all had a dark past? What if they all hid it from each other. Rated Just in case first DannyxCathy SamxChris R
1. Problems

**A/N Okay so I kinda wanted to do a Sam/Chris Cathy/Danny so I figured, eh why nt try it, so I am.... I'm not that great with Sam/Chris so bear with me there's a good chance that this will suck :O but oh well when has that ever stopped me! I have 19 (20 including this one) stories published now so you cannot tell me their all awesome. so what the heck why not publish this one? On to the story now I'm done babling.**

_*Sam P.O.V._

My name is Samantha, I'm thirteen years old, and everyone calls me Sam. I'm a Monster Buster, but lately I think I've been becoming one of those monsters we're always trying to bust. I'm an alien.... No one knows it. Not one of my friends, nor enemies has ever guessed it. Not even my best friend who is an alien herself. I mean, I only just found out myself. I don't even know all my powers yet.... Tell me, why my parents would hide such a huge part of my life from me!

_Danny P.O.V._

I'm Daniel, Danny, two weeks ago I found out that the people I live with now aren't my parent's, I have a long lost twin sister, my REAL parents were assasinated because they were spies for the inter galatic authorities, and I'm an alien. Now before I found all this out I just thought I was Danny Jackson, a normal kid who just happened to bust aliens in his spare time, and whose best friend happened to be an alien. But now I'm Danny, no last name, no parents, no clue what my real name, or powers are, they only thing I do know I have is friends and a sister. But on the sister part.... I have no clue where she is.

_Chris P.O.V._

My name is Christopher Kendall, Chris for short. Lately I've been seeing things, in my head I see images.... and later they end up coming true! It's creepy, so finally I went to my mom about it. She told me I'm half alien from the planet Ozloton. Why would she hide that from me? Or was she just hiding it from Dad? He'd be so mad, he'd.... Ugh! I don't even want to think about it... I just can't tell my friends about this yet, John or Lindsey haven't shown any signs of power yet. Am I the only one or is it brought on with age?

_Cathy P.O.V. _

My name is Cathrine Janette Smith, Call me that and I'll hurt you. Everybody calls me Cathy, I'm an alien from Rhapsodia and most importantly a Monster Buster. But lately my fellow team mates, well they've been acting like their hiding someting... I hate not knowing what's bothering them. I wish I could help!!!!

_Normal PO.V._

"Hey guys!" said Danny brightly as he sat down at the table with his friends. Was his happiness fake? Maybe..... Why would I tell you? muahaha!

"Hey Danny-Boy!" grinned Cathy.

"Sooooooooo....." asked Sam, things had been awkward since they'd been searching for 'safe' subjects

"How about that science project?" asked Chris

"What is the matter with you guys lately?" asked Cathy

"NOTHING!" All three answered at the same time, then looked curiously at each other.

"Right since no one wants to talk let's go in alphabetical order!" said Cathy "Chris go!"

"I- ummm" he quickly thought of an excuse, it was half true at least, "My uh, dad's been extra" he rolled up his sleave revealing a series of purple bruises. "yeah" he finished lamely.

"Oh I'm sorry..." said Cathy

"Dude?" asked Danny

"Oh- I uh ummm?" Sam stuttered.

Chris shook his head "Danny's turn" he murmured

"Ummmm....." Yet another half truth (lol) let's see what Danny has to say! "I just, found out I was adopted and my parent's were murdered when I was a baby." he whispered

"I'm sorry Danny." said Cathy resting her hand on his arm

"Sam's turn!" he said turnig his gaze toward shis other friend.

"I uh----" *!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* "Oops, late for fourth period!" she exclaimed hurring off.

The others shruged and got up to go to their next classes. Chris, Sam, and Danny had wood shop and Cathy had art.

**A/N Sorry this is ooc and everybody is kinda out of character so hey. Anyway yeah that's about all I have to day except....... HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay and now I am done woot! *bows* Thank you everybody!**


	2. Nicole

"WHO WERE MY PARENTS!?!?!?! TELL ME!!!" I screamed at the hologram f the commander, glancing around nervously yet again to make sure none of my team-mates were about.

The commander sighed, "Well.... Their names were William and Jocelyn Anders"

"is there anything else?" he asked in a whisper

"They loved you and Nicole very much" answered The Commander. "Here's a picture of them..." replacing the hologram came a picture of a man with brown hair and blue eyes and a woman with red hair and blue eyes.

"They looked so young" I whispered

The Commander came back on the image, "Yes, Joss was only eighteen when you were born. her parents married her to Will at seventeen."

"How were they when they died?" I asked quietly

"This picture was taken the day before, You and Nicole were only two years old"

"Nicole?" I asked

"Your twin sister." the commander answered my unasked question.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I asked hopefully

"Umm let me look" he seemed to be shuffling through something "Ah here we are Nicole Paige Jocelyn Newman." a picture of a girl that looked like the exact female copy of me appearedon the screen, she had brown hair only slightly darker than mine, (It was probably made darker because it didn't get amuch sun as mine) she had green eyes, and even had a scare on her left eyebrow.

She had light skin and wore a pair of baggy faded blue boot flaired jeans, and a orange Aeropostale hoodie over a blue green Am. Eagle shirt and denim converse.

"Where does she live"

"I uhh--- Alright I'll tell you" he gave in seeing my pleading look. "She lives in Chicago, with her foster parents Robert and Rhonda, she's been bounced from home to hom allot."

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Oh and there's olne more thing" the commander said reluctantly

"What?" I asked suddenly alarmed

"Your parents.... Their bodies were never found." and then he un hooked the connection.

"NEVER FOUND!?!?!?!" I yelled

The next morning I woke up on the hover bench in the club house with Cathy shaking me awake.

**A/N I hope you liked this story..... Even if it sucks harder than my bff (inside joke) but yep R&R as usual Plz&thx HEARTS&HUGS-Chelsea**


	3. TWINS!

Nicole walked down the street hurridly, someone was following her. She had waist length brown hair that spiked at the end, she didn't know, but she looked allot like her twin brother. She had her spikey hair pulled into a pony tail that went to the middle of her back, she had a scar over her left eye brow, dark green eyes and a tall slim figure.

She shreiked jumping into a Tae Kuon Doe stance as she was pulled into an alley. "Shhhh!!" whispered her captor, from the shadows.

"Who are you?" she whispered sharply.

The boy stepped out of the shadows so she could see his face "Your twin" he answered

"My what?" she asked skeptically, "allot of people have brown hair and green eyes"

"Yeah but does everyone have this?" he pulled up her sleave revealing a scar, he also rolled up his sleave and put his arm next to hers, together the scars made someone's sick reminder: ZW.

"What?" she gasped "That's just no!" she protested

"NO it's not, our parent's are dead and their murderer gave us his symbol" argued Danny.

"No because." she stopped suddenly

"Because what?" asked Danny softly

"BECAUSE MY MOM WOULD HAVE TOLD ME IF I WERE ADOPTED!!!!!!!!" She yelled

"What?" Danny looked taken aback "I thought you were in foster care?"

"I am! but my mom got married again and became my foster mom!" she was practically sobbing.

"She's not your mom Nikk" he said softly.

"NO!" she screamed "How do you know so much about me"

"Have you been having weird expirences lately?" asked Danny

"How did you know?" she asked suddenly defensive again.

"I'm your twin, Nicole!"

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

What the hell is with this freak? "Umm, sure okay? Supposing you are my twin.... What do you mean weird expiriences"'

"Well...." he started, man he does look really familar "can you control people? with your mind"

"Yeah..... I don't like it but it just does it by itself!" I answered

"Me too!!"

"Can you.... control sonic pulses and energy frequensies?" I asked

"yeah, can you control shadows?" he returned

"Yes!"

"Sooooo?" he prodded

"Maybe we're both from Mars but we're NOT twins!!!!"

"Mars?" he sked like I was an idiot "are you seriously talking about Mars?"

"Oh God" I blinked incredulously, that sounded exactly like something I'd say

"What?" he asked worriedly, he was worried about me?

"We are twins!" I exclaimed shaking my head in disbeleif.

"I told you so!" he said shaking his head at me.

"Okay so, can I bring you back to my house as proof" I asked still in awe

"Uh sure?" he held up his hands "Got no where else to be"

"School?" I asked

"Got excused to come ere, what about you?"

I blushed "I skipped?" I smiled

"Yep!, Definately my twin!" he laughed

I grinned, "Okay so in order for me to not get killed we need to just not go home for like.... three hours"

"Okay, we can... catch up?" he said

"Okay, do you skate board?" I asked

"Yeah!" he answered

"You wanna go to the skate park, I got a couple friends that hang over there." I suggested

"Sure, are you guys stoners?" he asked

"No!" I wacked him lightly in the stomach.

"Ah!" he grabbed my shoulder wincing and pretending to be in pain.

"Oh shut up you wimp!" I laughed and continued walking.

"Wait up!" he called falling into step next to me.

"Soooooo? We need to catch up?" I asked

"What's your favourite food?" he asked

"Mac n' cheez! Your's?"

"Pepperoni Pizza!!!"

"Okay what's your favourite color?"

"Red, what's ypur's?"

"PURPLE!!!!!" I exclaimed "What's your favourite.... band?"

"Nickel Back"

"Nickel Back, Owl City, Linkin Park, Avril Lavinge, Fly Leaf, Paramore"

"You are such a chick!" he laughed

"OH SHUT UP!!" I wacked him again racing ahead.

"Hey!" he yelled racing after me.

We went back and forth like this for the next few hours, on the street and at the skate park.


	4. Untittled

"Where's Danny" I asked Sam as I walked into shop class.

"He got excused to go to Chicago to find his sister I guess" she answered

"Why didn't he tell me?" asked, slightly hurt, Danny has been my best friend since preschool.

"He didn't tell me either" Sam shrugged "His mom, or whatever told me"

"Oh...." I began to saw my project quietly.

"Hey Chris?" she asked

I looked up "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, about everything..... It just looks like you're hiding more than you told us before" she whispered

"Who are you to talk you didn't tell us anything" I snapped

She looked hurt "Well do you want to know?"

"I'm sorry" I said softly, rrubbing the back of my neck "and of course I wat to know, you're one of my best friends and I want to help you!"

"Same goes for me" she said softly , continuing to work on her bird house.

"So you want to go first"

"How about at the same time?" she asked

"Sure 1-2-3 go"

"I'm an alien" we both said.

"You are? what kind?" I asked

"I don't know I just found out we have control of the elements" she answered

"Oh well I from Ozloton, we are phsycic, can read minds, and have telekenisis" I said

"Cooooool" she said "So do you always read thoughts or does it turn on and off" she asked awkwradly

"It turns it self on and off" I shrugged "I can't really control it"

"Oh....." she looked rather shy all of a sudden "Are you, uhhh reading my mind right now?"

"Nooooo" I smiled slightly "should I be?"

"No. Please don't" She grinned

**A/N Sorry it's so short. OH MY GOD I'M STRESSED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like to the point of grabbing my hair, covering my face and rocking back and forth**


End file.
